Swanqueen Anniversary
by Szems
Summary: Emma Swan and Regina Mills have been married for a year. What happens when Emma forgets about their anniversary?


Regina woke up and her heart fluttered upon seeing blonde hair sprawled across her chest. Emma Swan, the love of her life, the one who makes her whole. It was their first anniversary. A year ago they were announced Mrs and Mrs Swan-Mills. A year ago, emma put the ring on her finger. A year ago, the blonde gave her new found happiness she thought she would not experience ever again. Regina smiled and looked down at her wife whose was beginning to wake up.

"Good morning beautiful" Emma said and crawled up to give her wife a kiss. Without allowing Regina to reply, Emma deepened the kiss and her tongue entered the other woman's mouth making her moan in response. She nibbled on the older woman's bottom lip before pulling away and smiling.

Regina responded with an even larger smile as Emma got out of bed and headed to the shower while Regina went downstairs to prepare breakfast. Emma came down dressed in her usual tank top and skinny jeans and kissed Regina on the cheek. After having breakfast, she said bye to Regina and headed towards the main door. The older woman was in shock, thinking they would spend the day together at home.

"Where are you going?"

"To work, babe. See you tonight"

Before Regina could respond Emma dashed out of the house. Regina stood there starring at the door.

_Did Emma forget about our anniversary?_

Throughout the day, the former mayor did not receive any text messages or calls from her wife. And after lunch when she heard nothing from the blonde, she concluded that Emma really forgot. She took her handbag and left the house, heading to the supermarket to do grocery shopping hoping to get her mind of their anniversary. Fortunately, she met Kathryn at the supermarket and they spent the rest of the afternoon at a café.

"I don't think Emma would forget your anniversary, Regina. Maybe she just has something planned?"

"Please. Emma Swan? Planning something big? Remember when she tried to plan me a surprise party but ended up telling me everything when she got drunk and I had to act all surprised during the party?"

_Ah that night. Emma was celebrating Ruby's engagement to Belle and ended up getting drunk. When she came home, she tried to seduce the older woman but ended up blurting out the surprise she planned. _

"That's true. I'm sorry Regina, there's always next year."

"Yes dear. I better get going, it's getting late. Emma would be home soon."

Upon saying that her phone vibrated.

'Hey working late tonight. Love you, Em'

Her heart dropped upon reading that message and looked up at Kathryn.

"Well, Emma just told me she would be working late so I guess I could stay a little longer."

"That's great Regina! We have so many things to catch up on. I haven't told you about my trip with Federick. It was…"

After hours at the café, Regina went home and saw her wife lounging on the sofa in the living room.

"Hey babe" Emma said and proceeded to walk towards her wife planning to kiss her but Regina avoided the kiss and simply walked away without saying anything.

"What's wrong Regina?"

"What's wrong? Seriously? You're asking me that? Well Emma Swan, let me ask you something1 Do you even remember what the day today is?"

"Uhhh.. it's Thursday isn't it"

"Yes Thursday. Of course it is. One year ago something big didn't happen in your life at all. Well maybe it wasn't as important to you. Dumb me for thinking that way. "

With that, Regina stormed up the stairs, her thoughts consuming her.

_Ridiculous Emma Swan, how could you forget our anniversary. _

When she opened the door to the master bed room, she starred at the room in shock.

Rosses filled the whole room and candle light make the ambience so romantic. Photographs of the both of them and Henry from the past year hung from the ceiling, dangling against the moonlight. While taking in the sight, arms enveloped her from behind around her waist and Emma rested her chin on the older woman's shoulder. She whispered into her ear " You thought I forgot didn't you?"

Tears started to form in Regina's eyes and she could not control the overwhelming emotions for Emma. She turned around in her lover's arms and held her hands behind Emma's neck before leaning in and giving her the most intense kiss Emma ever experienced. Tongues fought for dominance and Regina was sucking on Emma's lips. Their intense make out session only temporarily halted because of the lack of air. Their foreheads touched and Regina could not control her tears once again. Emma cupped her cheek and kissed the tears away.

"I love you so much Regina Mills. Over the past year you made me the happiest woman on earth and I'm so lucky to have you in my life. You complete me and make me a better person. I love you."

With that, she leaned in and kissed Regina again, before completely enveloping the older woman in a hug leaving them to dwell in the cozy romantic environment Emma set up.


End file.
